


Werewolves and Semi-divine Persons

by tisb3missfantasma



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute Isaac Lahey, Cute Nico, Multi, Nico Feels, Nico di Angelo Needs a Hug, Pack Mom Stiles Stilinski, Percy Jackson Needs a Hug, Protective Thalia, Sassy Percy Jackson, Sassy Stiles Stilinski, Thalía Grace Needs a Hugh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27803140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisb3missfantasma/pseuds/tisb3missfantasma
Summary: Percy, Thalia and Nico wanted to lead a more normal and mortal life, as calm as it could be, however when a close being that anchored them to their mortal side dies, they have to be transferred to another place, this being Beacon Hill, where they will find a place full of new dangers and friends at the same time.* The characters do not belong to me are for recreational use only for this story.* The plot however belongs to me and unless there is no notice in advance I do not accept adaptations.* This is an AU (Alternate Universe) so it is not compatible with canon.* English is not my first language, so if I have faults, feel free to tell me.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Nico di Angelo/Leo Valdez, Thalia Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25





	1. Prologue: Calm

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story written in English, and without a beta to help me correct errors, so if there are any errors, sorry for them, plus I have never been to the USA so if there are inaccuracies, do not hesitate to leave them.

**Manhattan New York, August 20, 2011, 09:00 hours.**

Usually at nine o'clock in the morning on a summer day the Jackson-Blofis family would really still be sleeping, however this would not be the case particularly on this day, in the kitchen you could see a moody brunette of about 1.70 in a black shirt Sleeveless close to the body with a print of a rock band, black shorts, and she was wearing crocs the same color as the rest of her clothes, at that moment she was concentrating on serving the cereal to her bowl when a tall boy, of tanned skin with sea green eyes was rushing into the kitchen.

—I'm late, I'm late, if I don't go to Annabeth's conference, she won't talk to me for days — said the mortified boy, as he tried to fasten his shoelaces.

— Then you should have set the algae brain alarm clock — the black-haired woman spoke while yawning, and she poured milk into her bowl and then simply put it away, take a spoon and sit on a chair on the small kitchen island.

— I put it on, but it just didn't ring - explained the black—haired man, opening the refrigerator and taking out a yogurt.

— You better not be Nico's yogurt, you know how he got the last time you had one of his — the girl with electric blue eyes spoke as she began to eat.

— It does not matter I will buy a new one when I return — Percy spoke while he ate the yogurt quickly — Mum already left? — He asked with his mouth full

— No, he is not upstairs with Paul yet, they are preparing for the conference in California, although it is at night and they still have about two more hours of the flight, but they want to be prepared and like that — Thalía replied with her mouth full. .

— Don't be disgusting, eating with your mouth full is rude. What example are you setting for Estelle? — A soft but scathing voice spoke, both teenagers turned where a small black-haired man with long hair, dark eyes and skin as clear as a ghost, without reaching the extreme of being sickly, was standing.

— The funny one, you, mom and Paul will give him the boring — answered the black-haired woman.

Nico just frowned at them, the boy of no more than 1.50m was dressed in a black shirt that was at least three sizes larger than his, shorts that were also huge for his complexion which was colored blue, however, although he was practically swimming in his clothes, the boy looked very comfortable in that, but he saw how his now older brother looked at him curiously.

— Are those my clothes? — Percy asked looking at his now younger brother.

— Yep, and what you eat is my yogurt — he said as he grabbed another yogurt from the refrigerator.

—touche — Percy replied shrugging his shoulders, the trio continued having breakfast, or well Percy ate as fast as he could and then went to finish fixing.

After a few minutes they listened to Paul and Sally who were in the room, both teenagers went to say goodbye where they found the two adults dressed formally, the beautiful woman had her hair flat and wavy with a blue brooch, her dress was formal and fitted to his hips, he wore bright blue slippers while Paul wore a black suit with a red tie.

—They look so elegant — Thalia said with a smile as she approached to say goodbye to both adults.

— What she meant is that they look good — Nico said going to hug Sally and slap Paul goodbye.

— Thanks guys, if this goes well we'll sign with the publisher to get my next book out and Paul would get his first book out maybe in these months — the brunette spoke enthusiastically.

— I hope and you do well mom — Percy said coming down the stairs of the house, wearing a blue button-down shirt, with tight black jeans and formal shoes.

— Thanks honey, do you want us to take you before we go? — The proposal made Percy smile.

— Sure mom, you would do me a great favor — she answered smiling.

— Well, oh yes Thalia my girl remembers that today you have your archery tournament at two o'clock and Nico, he trusted that you and Leo would take good care of Estelle while she is gone, right? — He asked looking at the youngest.

— Yes, the three of us will be fine — when Nico met Estelle he felt a strong connection with the little girl, he just wanted to take care of her and protect her and Estelle simply did not want to take off Nico, the two year old decided that he would be her favorite brother.

— Wait, why is Leo coming? — Thalia spoke as she looked curiously at the shorter one.

— He was to show me how to play various video games and we would watch movies, he said I had to get up to speed with pop culture — explained the lowest.

They all nodded and said goodbye with affection not knowing that this would be the last time they would see the two adults without knowing that it would be the last time they could talk without worry in a long time.

**[...]**

Thalía had finished fixing her things for her archery tournament, she had her arrows (both those of the competition and those of imperial gold and silver in case some monster crossed her path), she was wearing her bracelet that would become her shield and another one that would end up turning into a spear if the arrows were not enough, she wore her hair combed to one side as it usually was due to her pixie cut, she had removed her pircings just for this occasion, leaving her without her usual jewelries, she wore a red and black shirt with the name of her team in big yellow letters with the symbol of a hawk, as a whole she wore shorts of the same color as her blouse, black nike shoes and along with white socks, she took his things, and he left his room, closing it behind him, he walked quietly to Nico's room where he opened the door there on the bed was Leo playing with Estelle, the little blue-eyed girl was laughing at the dead cas that towards the bearer of the fire at the same time that he saw how his small blonde locks stood out from his small head every time he gave a small laugh.

— Hey Valdez, where's Nico? — Thalía spoke, calling the attention of the Latino.

— He went to prepare a bottle for Estelle and incidentally to bring popcorn we will see Barbie and the twelve princesses with this **"bodoque"** — he tickled the baby's pan while the blonde laughed — for you know the fifth time in a row — answered the Latino as he began to accommodate some pillows on the back of the bed.

— Oh, if she loves that movie, only when they play video games don't scare her — Thalía spoke as she turned around to go down the stairs, I managed to hear an "understood my general" from Leo.

Down below he saw his younger brother, now Nico was dressed in dark blue jeans, a black shirt with a phrase related to Harry Potter, his black hair was half combed and he was carrying some popcorn with sauce in one hand and a bottle in the other. which was waving.

— I'm leaving, dwarf, I trust you to take good care of Estelle — Thalia spoke, adjusting her electric blue backpack.

—You know I'm the best caregiver of the three, that's why Mom Sally entrusts it to me, you go to your quiet practice — Nico said as he went up to his room.

Thalía left the house and felt a strong chill in her spine she turned to the front of the house where she saw three old women weaving, the three looked emaciated and serious, she observed how the one who seemed older took large scissors, cutting two at once threads, Thalia turned to the other side and continued walking, trying to ignore the bad feeling that now settled in her gut.

He only went on his way "coincidence" Thalia thought to simply go more quickly towards the gym where the tournament would be, oh, but at that moment Thalía must have known that when you are a demigod there are no coincidences.

**[...]**

**New York, August 20, 2011, 15:30 hours.**

Percy was exhausted, bored and hungry, he had been for more than three hours in a conference, in which Annabeth participated.Annabeth would not be ashamed to say that he only paid attention when his girlfriend exposed his project, which was a success, really that is what I was hoping, now they could finally both go out to eat and maybe go to the movies.

— So my smart girl Where are we going to eat? — Percy asked hugging Annabeth by the shoulders.

— I really don't know something simple, I think it would be nice if we go to eat at McDonald's, although I think you should bring a happy meal to Nico or else he will be outraged — Annabeth commented as they both went down the stairs.

— Yes it would be fine, although we would look a bit misplaced as we are dressed — Percy mentioned making the blonde look at each other, of course they were both very dressed up to go to a fast food place, but come on, the place was cheap, the food was good and it would not take long in the place something very good considering that being a demigod almost at any time you have to be moving.

Annabeth just shrugged her shoulders and they continued walking, Annabeth originally wore black heels which stood out with her light blue dress which was combined with Percy's shirt, now however she had removed her heels bringing black sneakers, Percy grumbled because he regretted Had they not brought some tennis shoes to change their uncomfortable shoes, when they arrived they ordered their hamburgers together with a couple of happy boxes that they would end up giving to Nico and Leo, they both sat down and began to eat, the conversation between both lovers arose with a pleasant fluidity and calmly, suddenly the theme of the mestizo camp came up. This new normal in her life was so pleasant that she had forgotten for a moment their demigod lives.

Annabeth commented on the new updates of the mestizo camps, giving an example of the increase in cabins as well as the extension of some others, they were also thinking of putting a type of nursery for demigods who are very small and need more care, apart from that Annabeth was starting To explain to Percy about the new anti-monster electronic gadgets that she and Leo began to create, really the only thing Percy understood was half of things but he loved to see how the gray eyes of his beloved lit up with passion explaining things techniques, in addition to seeing how her blonde curls moved from one side to the other and shone against the light, seeing how her face looked so full of life, made Percy adore everything she was telling him even though he had no idea of what he was saying.

— Are you listening to me seaweed brain? — The blonde asked raising an eyebrow where you could see a small scar a little higher up.

— For the most part, but you really can't blame me, you've distracted me with your beauty, wise girl — said the son of Poseidon with a playful voice.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and then ate her potatoes, she saw out of the corner of her eye how Percy sent the blonde a kiss, making her just laugh a little, everything was calm, they were relaxed and they started talking about their next date, until it came up On the subject of family, Athena's daughter mentioned that in addition to her father, half-siblings and stepmother, she had no other family that she knew of, although Percy remembered someone.

— I think I have an aunt and a cousin, I really don't remember my aunt's name although I remember my cousin's name was Scott, they live in California, I think my mother plans a family trip next month so that she can meet us all by now You know, Thalía, Nico and Estelle, since my mother visited her for the last time when I was a baby — Percy explained finishing his drink — Mom told me that she spoke by video call recently and showed her several photos of us together, apparently He likes to brag about us — Percy chuckled a bit at the thought of how his mother could go on and on about her four children.

— Your mom is great, even though she also tried to adopt Jason and Hazel, but they reminded each other to go to New Rome — the blonde mentioned.

— Yes, yes, I remember, he pouted because he wanted us to be together, but still I accept this, although he made them take many cookies — he mentioned curiously remembering his mother's famous cookies, and he really felt bad for not being able to do them himself, In fact, the only one who knew how to cook Thalía, Nico and he, was the youngest, who knew how to do everything, even his mother's cookies came out exactly the same, now he thought that Nico was his favorite maybe he could convince him that I prepared cookies more blue later.

They passed the time until Annabeth's dad dialed, saying that he would come for her, both teenagers stayed together a while longer enjoying each other's company.

**[...]**

**Manhattan New York, August 20, 2011, 18:00 hours.**

Nico was leaning on the Latino's chest, the older one ran his hands through the youngest's long hair, while they watched a movie, more specifically one from DC comics.

— I have to accept that Superman is on fire — Nico spoke suddenly causing Leo to turn around and look at him with some indignation.

— Is seriously? You have a boyfriend who can literally burn and you say that to Superman? — He said placing a hand on his chest pretending that it hurt, Nico just laughed and gave him a small kiss on the cheek

— Now get over it, Valdez, you know that I prefer you — when he said this the minor got on from the Latino sitting by the abdomen area.

— Really? Because you really looked very moved by the man in tights — said the Latino playing, making Nico laugh a little.

—Idiot — the Italian rolled his eyes and approached the brunette's face.

— I'll be an idiot, but I'm your idiot — Saying this he leaned forward, cutting the distance and lovingly kissing the little Italian who was on top of him.

The kiss continued, slow and tender, Leo placed a hand on the boy's hip while he tangled his fingers in his boyfriend's brown hair, perhaps the kiss would continue if they had not heard a loud knock on the door, causing both boys to turn around in alarm .

— Let go of my brother Valdez — said an annoyed Thalía as she pointed an arrow at the Latino.

— Hey, I wasn't doing anything wrong, I was just kissing him — said the Latino, turning to look at Zeus's daughter with some fear.

— Really? That doesn't explain the position they're in and why you're holding him by the hips Valdez — when he said this both boys looked at each other and saw the position they were in, they both blushed and immediately separated.

— Ok Thals this is not what it seems, just um we were playing and we ended up like this— Leo spoke again trying to hide behind his little boyfriend.

— First of all, don't tell me like that and second, do you expect Valdez to believe that? Nico stay away from that pervert, I'll take care of it — said Zeus's daughter, looking seriously at the Latino.

— Thalía do not be exaggerated I have seen you do worse things with Reyna and I do not tell them anything — declared the Italian seeing how his sister blushed.

— That's different, we're both older and also Valdez is bigger than you — he said without stopping pointing the arrow at the Latino's head.

— That has nothing to do with it, we both know that you are actually older than Reyna just as I am older than Leo — she said crossing her arms, Thalia looked at the child with frustration, and just snorted.

— Well, you saved yourself, Valdez, but keep your hands off my brother — she said, lowering the arrow and putting it away. — Where's Percy? — asked the blue-eyed girl.

— I think she's still with Annabeth — the younger said as he walked to his sister's side. — Did something happen? You look more upset than usual — Nico asked placing a hand on the elder's shoulder.

— I'm fine, I just had a bad feeling in the morning and well, it's nothing, I'd better take a shower, I must smell horrible — he slapped her and went to her room.

Leo and Nico looked at each other and then shrugged their shoulders and went to see Estelle, who was awake, but playing with one of her stuffed animals. Nico picked it up and took the stuffed animal to give it back to his little sister, then turned to see the Latino, who was looking at him with affection.

——Nico mi niño espérame— What? — The Italian asked, looking strangely at the older man.

— Oh nothing, I just thought it would be nice when you know we get married and have our children and I don't know, you have my last name — said the oldest playing while hugging the youngest.

— Oh shut up, I'm only 14 years old and also whoever said we'll have your last name — he said pushing the Latino.

— Buu let me dream, also the last name Valdez would look great on you — he said with a sly smile.

— Aha, you know well that we will have this conversation in ten years, but in the meantime, Estelle and I are going to eat something — said the black-haired man, leaving for the kitchen.

— **Nico mi niño espérame** —he dramatized following the lowest

— When did you say you were going to New Rome? — Nico asked as he put Estelle in her little baby chair.

— I had planned to go when I finished repairing the Argo, but hey that was a few days ago, but I really love being with you, so I guess I'll do it until you get stressed from my presence — the Latino confessed as he helped Nico by taking out some things on the shelves, when they were watching some series and DC movies, they agreed to make cookies so both Leo and Nico knew what to do.

— You're a cheesy Valdez — he said, pushing him a little with his hip, then scooping out the rest of the ingredients.

— Maybe, but let's go one of the two has to be expressive here, but well speaking without the heart, maybe I'll go in a couple of days, Piper is eager to see Jason and I again because I agreed to bring the new cell phones. of monsters for the Romans, and in helping with the modifications together with the children of Minerva and Vulcan — Leo explained as he passed some kitchen utensils to Nico as he began to prepare the cookie dough.

— It would be fine, don't forget to stay away from Bellona's children, remember that you made them angry with your last joke — Nico mentioned, adding the strange blue coloring, which he had become used to adding to most of the sweet things he ate. .

— Oh yes, don't even remind me, the beating Reyna gave me after that was memorable — said the Latino shuddering, Nico made a sign for the older man to start kneading the dough.

— Yep Reyna told me everything, just try not to make her angry again, it takes time to convince her that the next time she sees you she won't try to kill you — while saying this she turned on the oven and went to play a bit with Estelle.

— Good, but I don't promise anything — Nico looked at him accusingly, and Estelle, seeing the face that her younger brother made, imitated him and now Leo saw two little ones pouting at him, this made Leo laugh fondly, ruffling Estelle's hair and then giving Nico a kiss on the cheek.

**[..]**

**New York, August 20, 2011, 19:00 hours.**

Percy had just said goodbye to Annabeth and his father at the airport, he knew he had to go to San Francisco since he had to check some things at his school, they would soon start their new school year and with this, the preparations for the university, of course both They were thinking of going to New Rome, which would accept them with open arms, but that's not the fact that the blonde wanted to enter with a good grade and Percy, well he hoped he could get through his last year of high school without being expelled or without seizures. of rare monsters, oh well you know with nothing to do with the divine world.

I walk alone down the street, seriously thinking about whether I should take a shortcut down one of the rivers or go down a water channel to get home faster than usual, but I knew this might get attention so I just sighed in frustration and I walk the rest of the way, I knew that by this point Thalía must already be in the house with Nico, Estelle and Leo, perhaps I scold Leo for being affectionate with his brother as was customary and it is also likely that Estelle will not He let him have his moment alone, which really made him happy, it was not that he was a jealous brother, he wanted to see his younger brothers happy, but he preferred that his hands were anywhere less on his little brother, I look at the food she was carrying and she wondered if she should have brought something to Thalia maybe she could buy Chinese food and convince Nico to save McDonald's food for tomorrow, and also to give Estelle the toy, well even if telling her was not necessary He laughed, he knew that if Estelle liked something Nico would give it to him without blinking no matter how much he liked it, then Percy or Thalia would come to give him something just as good or Leo would build him something similar to keep him happy, now that he thought about it, maybe he would. they were pampering. But that did not matter, he took his cell phone and saw a message that Annabeth sent him informing him that his plane had already taken off and that he loved him, he smiled and sent him a message with affection for his girlfriend.

At that moment he went to a Chinese food stall, smiling he entered the premises and bought dinner, he knew that he should bring more than usual, because Leo would be there and that boy ate as much food as himself, after all his powers were consuming too much energy that was equivalent to its calories. At the end he walked home, it really was a long way, but with music, headphones and the comfort that he would eat when he arrived they gave him great comfort.

When he got home there was a soft aroma of cookies and there was a light on in the kitchen, he smiled knowing that maybe he could steal some cookies, when he entered the kitchen he saw Nico and Leo hugging, he listens to an old song, one of the favorites by Nico, "Put Your Head On My Shoulder" by Paul Anka, while a little Estelle ate a blue cookie amused by the quiet song.

— Stop there first big brother reporting keep your hands away from the boy, Valdez — Percy yelled scaring Leo making him jump a little and his hair caught on fire, in turn he made Estelle jump and drop her cookie making her cry.

— Che cazzo di Percy?" Hai quasi fatto bruciare tutto a Leo, per la tua merda (What the hell is wrong Percy? You almost got Leo to burn everything for your shit) — Nico yelled furious as he went to carry Estelle and Leo tried to put out his flames.

—Oh sorry, and I don't know what you said, but I'm sure you said the word "shit" and that's disrespectful you can't say it in front of Estelle — I try to change the subject — But hey, um, since Estelle calmed down, I've brought dinner — said the one with sea green eyes lifting the small bag of food and placing the McDonald's bag on the table.

The boys just smiled and sat down, Percy yelled at Thalía while Nico checked in the bags taking out McDonald's parents thinking of giving them to Esthele, it didn't take long for Thalía to come down, they had dinner together, they chatted they watched some movies, given the nine Leo he left in Festus saying that he would return tomorrow, everything was quiet, Percy would sleep with Estelle today so that she would not feel alone and the rest of his brothers used a dream catcher that he also used to avoid dreaming of war, so yes today was really a good day.

* * *

**"Bodoque"** is a loving way of saying to a baby.

 **Nico mi niño espérame,** means: Nico my boy wait for me, in spanish.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing this without a Beta Reader as I haven't really talked to community members in a long time which is sad so bear with me in case there are bugs thanks.  
> English is not my first language, so if there are errors in something, do not hesitate to tell me, do not forget to comment and leave your kudo, thanks for reading.

**Manhattan New York, August 21, 2011, 11:00 am.**

  
Percy felt his body float like in water, there was absolute calm until he heard a cry of pain so loud and painful that it made him stand up suddenly, it takes time to process it, it was a scream from a boy, so it couldn't be Thalia, like this it must be... Nico.

He saw Estelle, who was still asleep, to his surprise, he accommodated her and then ran with his sword-feather in hand, upon reaching the child's room, he found him wrapped in Thalia's arms, who cradled him and held him to her chest , the electric blue eyes turned to see Percy worried and puzzled while his little brother just repeated over and over again "they are dead, they are dead" with a trembling voice.

— Nico, brother, please calm down, if you don't calm down we can't help you — Percy said as he approached and shook the boy's hand.

—It's Mom, Percy, Sally and Paul are dead, I felt them, they died, they left — the youngest spoke between sobs to snuggle into Thalía again and sob louder, at that moment Percy felt that his world was coming upon him .

He ran his hands through his hair and dropped to the ground, Thalia squeezed Nico even more and tears began to fall from her eyes, Percy didn't want to believe it, he refused to do it, but he knew that Nico would never lie with something like that , never even when he was in a bad mood and wanted to make black jokes, plus he was so devastated that he knew his brother was telling the truth.

The phone in the living room rang loudly, Percy was the only one with the strength to get up on the way with the pain that weighed on his heart, upon arrival he picked up the phone to be reported as the emergency number informing him what he already knew, he only let out a small painful moan and tears began to flow from his eyes, they informed him that social services had found a relative of theirs and they would have to go with him since none of them was of legal age, Percy only said yes, ignoring a bit to the gentleman behind the phone.

Reporting it and accepting it was painful, the funeral took place without any body present because it had been lost with the rest of the plane when it fell into the depths of the sea of monsters, yes, the location where they had fallen was there, apparently there was a detour , a human error was what took his parents away and now they are at home not knowing what to do, Annabeth had called Percy and Leo had stayed with Nico, Reyna sent more than six iris messages a day to keep the mind of Thalia busy and Estelle, well she didn't understand anything, she didn't know why her brothers are so sad or because her mommy and daddy were no longer just clinging to Percy when she saw a grave, while tears fell from the rest of her brothers.

**[...]**

**Beacon Hills, California August 21, 2011, 2:00 p.m.**

  
Melissa was just trying to lead a life as normal as possible knowing that her son was a werewolf, really something that took me a long time to process but that was not why she was going to stop loving her son, she tried to think positive, trying to make everything go well She would soon see her younger sister Sally and bring her husband and four children with her, yes four, they really had to catch up, she only remembered seeing Percy when he was a months old baby but now she found out he had three more nephews so he tried to distract himself with that, until that tragic call came.

That damn call that told her about the death of her sister, that call that confessed that when her sister died orphaned four children with stress problems and that they were now under her tutoring, that call made her collapse, but luckily her son He was there to support her and help her, they cleaned the attic, the basement and a couple of extra rooms they had, I knew that the boys' move would arrive earlier, apparently a friend of Sally would send and pay for the furniture and the rest of the rooms. things of the boys, everything seemed to go too fast to process it but when he least expected it, his nephews' things were already installed and they only needed to arrive.

**[...]**

**Beacon Hills, California August 25, 2011, 2:00 p.m.**

  
Percy was sitting in his old room in the Argo, he was talking with Annabeth while he had Estelle on his body the little girl was asleep, while he was on call with his girlfriend unburdening himself, but at the same time trying to stay calm, he internally cursed what It had happened and he despised himself for not being able to do something, if he had known, perhaps they could have done something, but it was too late for it...

Meanwhile Thalia was sitting in the infirmary of the ship, she was holding a photo of her entire little semi-mortal family, which she loved so much, there they were all, Sally, Paul, Estelle, Percy, Nico and her, all smiling and calm thinking that the worst It had already happened, that everything would be fine and they could have some tranquility and peace for at least the next decade, they really deserved it, two wars in a row should be enough pain and suffering, right? She just hoped that no monster would come near her because she was not going to have a good ending, oh she would see to it that he wanted to reach Tartarus.

On the other side of the ship, Nico was sitting looking at the horizon, he had a blanket wrapped around him - since Leo had insisted that he have it otherwise he would get sick - his gaze was lost and he had some pain in it, he knew they had They had to move on, for Estelle, for Paul and Sally, because that had been the last wish of their adoptive mother and of the heart before crossing the doors of death, they wanted them to be happy, to continue with their life and fight for the little normality they had, so that would do, he would not deny his pain and open up to his brothers and boyfriend, he needed it, he just had to be strong, he just had to endure another death in his young heart, Nico heard the crunch of the Wood next to him, he turned and saw Leo, who was wearing a military jacket, like the one he used to wear the first day of camp, he without saying anything sat next to Nico and the youngest just rested his head on his shoulder and the Latino took him by the hand.

— "Do you want to talk about how you feel?" — He asked kindly, while giving her a gentle squeeze on her hand.

— "No, not really," — he replied in a soft voice.

— I understand — Leo answered just to snuggle a little more with Nico.

Something that Nico and Leo had is that they understood each other, they understood their defense mechanisms, they knew their expressions and true feelings even if they were disguised, they understood their pain and respected their limits and secrets, because although they knew that sooner or later they would tell them, if one I did not want to talk about it at that time they would respect it and not pressure, that is what made them work, because both were broken pieces that when joined together formed a new and functional one, when one fell the other lifted it and thus mutually, because they were no longer alone Never again, as long as the other existed, neither would feel the cold and pain of cruel loneliness again.

**[...]**

The Argo reached the village, they settled in a remote area of the forest, where the fog would do the work and cover them, the original plan was to leave them and go immediately to the Jupiter camp, after all many demigods together could bring too many monsters However, the trio of brothers seemed so fragile or good so emotionally broken that they really didn't want to leave them alone.

— "Do you want us to accompany you?" — Piper asked, looking at the trio and the baby with concern.

— "No, we wouldn't want to delay them any longer, since they brought us in is more than enough," — Thalia spoke, turning a silver dagger in her hands.

— "It wouldn't really be a bother," — Leo spoke, shrugging his shoulders.

— "I think we prefer to go alone, but thanks for the offer" — Nico said in a soft way, Leo just nodded and approached the Italian to kiss him on the cheek.

— "You talk to me when you arrive and whatever happens you know that just by marking me I'll be here," — Leo said softly, the one with black eyes only nodded and kissed the Latino's cheek.

— Anything that comes up just send an iris message and we and the others will be here to help — Piper said to which the three nodded.

The three black-haired men continued the rest of the trip alone, until they reached the entrance of the town, they walked in silence, with the sound of Estelle's babbling in the background, everything was like that until they reached their aunt Melissa's house, when they played the door was opened by a woman who was painfully similar to her mother the only difference was that her aunt's eyes were a pretty chocolate color instead of the changing blue eyes her mother had, although they both had that great sparkle in their eyes.

—"Children, you are here, come in, come in," — Melissa spoke, stepping aside, the teenagers passed by and looked at their aunt.

— "Thanks for letting us stay Aunt Melissa," — Nico spoke politely.

—Don't worry Nico, I'm more than delighted to meet you and it will be nice to have you around - said the brunette as she looked at them affectionately —Oh, but they must be somewhat exhausted, I think it would be good for them to go to their rooms to rest, emm On the doors they say your name, only good I think that one of you in the basement is your room, I hope and it doesn't cause you problems — the brunette explained.

— "Don't worry Auntie we'll be fine, thank you very much," — Percy said with a small smile.

Percy advanced with his backpack, Estelle now was with Nico while he saw how in a small door in the ceiling he said "Percy" it seems he would sleep in the attic, well everything is better than in the basement, really being in the basement after the Well, the labyrinth made him uncomfortable. He didn't understand how Nico was always so relaxed, although after all, he must feel how he feels about the sea. Meanwhile Thalía advanced to a door that when they opened it they headed down the stairs, oh well she would touch the basement, it seemed good to her after all she didn't like being very upstairs. Nico was the last to see his room, it was on the second floor right next to Estelle's room, opposite there were paintings and further back was Scott's room, his cousin who they would meet in a few more hours and on the lower floor was the his aunt Melissa's room, Nico nodded to himself when he memorized this, he saw Estelle who was asleep in his arms, he entered his sister's room and placed her in her crib, apparently Hermes had put their rooms as As they were at home, he prayed silently thanking the god, and then put his sister in the crib and retired to his room, he also needed to sleep.

**[...]**

**Beacon Hills ?, California August 25, 2011, ???: 00 hours**

Nico really hated demigod dreams, no, not those where they tortured you or made you relive the same nightmare over and over again, those he could really bear, yes he would end up crying or having a panic attack well that was another story but he didn't hate both those and hated these; where they put something that could happen or was happening, or they directly sent you an order, and this was one of those, Nico looked at two chained boys, a very pretty blonde and a boy with brown skin and really very tall, maybe he could be the size of Frank, he heard Artemis whisper saying "save them" over and over "Where would I take them if I took them out?" he asked the air in his dream knowing that it was very unlikely that they would answer him, strangely Artemis did it by showing him another place, a large mansion in the middle of the forest and like the previous place, Nico knew where he was "Go get them now demigod You have an hour ”Artemisa spoke, Nico groaned under his breath knowing that he would wake up, when he got up he looked at his watch which was next to his bed, it was 6:00 p.m. his aunt said that she would wake them up for dinner, which would be when Scott would arrive , in exactly one hour, frustrated sigh, he locked his door so that no one could enter, then he turned his ring turning it into his stygian iron sword, and took a cube of ambrosia, after all he would have to make four shadow trips almost in a row and honestly today he didn't feel like turning into a shadow.

So Nico jumped into the dark depths of darkness and when he went through everything he was in the strange cellar where they had the boys, who at this moment were passed out, without thinking twice Nico broke the chains with his sword, he heard the moans of the boys but he did not pay much attention, I take advantage of the fact that they were both together and sedated to take both boys by the arms practically hugging them and then melt back into the shadows, falling without grace I faced that great mansion, doing so he got up, each time more exhausted than the previous one, he knew that this journey through the shadow would leave him a shit, but he really had to escape the approaching footsteps so he melted back into the shadows to appear in his room turned his sword into a ring and fell exhausted On his bed, he ate the ambrosia painting and closed his eyes, hoping that no one would dare to wake him up for at least two days.

**[...]**

Scott wasn't expecting Derek's call, they really hadn't had contact since the farewell dance, he had just gotten off work when his now Alpha -Yes at the end Scott also joined the pack along with Stiles who had taken on the role of the mother of the pack, more than anything with Isaac because the boy really had a great affection for him- he called him saying that it was urgent that they meet in the now rebuilt Hale mansion, that they had found Boyd and Erica and it was important that everyone was so riding his motorcycle knowing that he broke several safety limits, but hey his wolf really had a great urge to join the rest of his pack.  
Upon arrival he found Lydia, Isaac, Stiles and Jackson in what was now the living room.

— What happened? — Scott asked, approaching the other members of the pack.

Lydia who was biting her nail looked at him, then let out a loud sigh.

— "You know they found Erica and Boyd, but they were both wounded, right in front of the house, it looks like they had been tortured," — the redhead said the last thing in a whisper.

— "They did torture them and have practically declared war on us for the territory, or perhaps they are looking for something else, but they really don't come with good intentions," — the Alpha of the pack spoke, posing seriously.

— "Then we go to war again?" I say because we just finished with the hunters and at least I want an idea — Stiles spoke while Derek frowned — oh don't look at me like that or leave me aside the last time that happened they kidnapped me and beat me so I no longer You can put aside — spoke the one with honey eyes crossing his arms.

—"Well, we will not leave you aside as you say,"— the older man sighed in exasperation, but in his eyes there was some guilt after all he felt bad for not having gone to rescue Boyd, Erica and let them hit Stiles in such a way — However, you will not go with us either, you will stay with Erica, Boyd and Issac for at least the first month, we still have to find out what they want — at this they all agreed.

— "Pff well whatever, leave the human," — Stiles said crossing his arms, but accepting what was said.

They all planned to stay a little longer until Scott's phone rang, he saw the time it was 8:00 p.m. and his mother called him, oh shit his cousins, of course, he had forgotten, he answered quickly.

"Hi mom, sorry if I didn't answer, I was something with you, you know my group" Scott spoke, trying not to say herd, in case it was the case that his cousins were nearby.

"Oh I see love, are you coming home now? I'm just waiting for you for dinner and so are your cousins ”his mother replied.

"Oh tell them sorry, I'm coming home, I love you Mom," Scott replied, hanging up, and then looking at his pack.

— "Since when do you have cousins?" — Asked his longtime friend and brother, Stiles.

— Since I have an aunt apparently, well I have to go — Scott said goodbye to the pack and got back on his motorcycle.

The road was calm and he arrived quickly when he entered his house and greeted his mother, he heard her voice along with another, apparently it was the voice of a child, in addition to some babbling.

— "Hi mom," — he said again, but entering the kitchen, there was a boy there on the little island, he looked twelve years old at most, he had long black hair, it was a little above his shoulders, his skin was very pale, But he had many freckles that adorned his face if you paid attention, his eyes were a deep black like obsidian and he had a relaxed expression as he saw the baby in front of him, the boy himself was dressed in tight black pants, a shirt of the same color with a skull in the middle and some black converse, I was really going through a stage and well the baby who was sitting on the island, had a pink dress with ruffles and her blonde hair was tied up in a pair of ponytails with bows brushed, now both minors looked at Scott with curiosity, while each had a pop-tarts in his mouth and maybe he would not say it out loud but both were too cute, although Scott thought that maybe the boy in black would not like it to be told that.

—Hi Scott, it's good that you're here, Nico and Estelle were very hungry, so it's good that we already have dinner, Nico honey could you go talk to your brothers — her mother spoke with a soft voice, Nico looked at the little girl hurt who was on the island, maybe he didn't want to leave her there — You can take Estelle — said his mother, Nico just nodded happier or so he supposed, when Nico got up together with Estelle he realized that the boy was really small, he is even something very short for a boy of his age or that is how 12-year-olds measure up? He doesn't really remember.

—"He's very short,"— Scott snapped out.

—Yes, but don't tell him I don't know if he can get angry, Scott my boy, but it's annoying I want you to, please, take care of Nico, he's really new in town, he's short and he's in second year and he will need someone besides his sister and well I think both would be fine with friends — said his mother.

— Wait. Second year? How old is Nico? — He asked looking in amazement at his mother, she just smiled.

—He is 14 years old, and he is ahead of a couple of courses, by the way, he has some difficulties with some words in English, it is not his first language so he has an accent when pronouncing some things and sometimes he forgets some words — explained his mother.

— "But I thought I lived with my Aunt Sally and she was from New York." — He saw his mother make a face at this.

—Nico's father was Italian, when he and Sally separated, there was a custody battle, Sally had two children apart from Nico and only a small apartment, so they gave their father custody and took Nico to Italy, the reason why he is with Sally now is because as she said "he is thousands of meters underground", Sally says that he was a very sad boy, he has returned just four years ago so give him time and space, oh well that's what What did my sister tell me before, well, you know son — the brunette spoke as she placed the dishes on the table.

— I understand mom — said the boy in turn seeing Nico with two boys.

The first was a boy taller than Scott, maybe he would be at Derek's height, he was slim but muscular like the body of a swimmer, his eyes were like seeing a lake, oh well if you paid attention they were sea green, since Like the sea they changed constantly, he was black and his hair is uncombed, he was wearing a gray shirt and blue sports pants and tennis shoes in the same way, he was carrying Estelle in his arms, and Scott assumed that he was Percy, then he was the girl, her hair was short black pixie style and some blue locks, she had several earrings in her ears and one piercing in her eyebrow and another one in her lip, her eyes were an electric blue color, although sometimes She was seeing clearer according to the lighting, she was wearing a short black shirt and loose blood red pants with many pockets, as well as wearing black platform tennis shoes making her look taller than she already was, and she really had an intimidating look. Wow now that I looked at him next to his brothers Nico was really little.

— Hello — the taller one awkwardly greeted as the girl smiled sideways.

—"Hi, I guess it's Percy and Thalia," — Scott said smiling.

— "Sure, I really would have liked to have met, in better conditions, but it's good to finally meet you Scott" — Percy said with a small smile, the werewolf only nodded with a small smile.

— "Mom said the food was ready," — he said, pointing to the table.

— "Oh man, did I say it before, Nico just put Estelle on top of us so we could come with him" — Thalia spoke mockingly, as she walked to the table, Nico pouted and just went to sit next to her sister.

As they sat down they all began to eat quietly, they did not really speak until Scott remembered that he had a Lacrosse practice, during the holidays they used to practice for games.

— "Mom, I'm going to have lacrosse practice next Sunday, so I'll be a little late," — Scott explained as his mother nodded.

— "Okay son, hey you could take Percy and Nico, so they can see you play, maybe if they like they could join the team" — Melissa encouraged as she watched the boys.

— I'm really more into swimming, however, if there isn't here maybe it would be good to try it — Percy replied with a smile — Although yes, it would be good for us to go, so we know more about here, although I hope and if there is swimming — before this last Percy pouted, at the mention of sports Thalia perked up.

— Hey Scott. Do you know if they have an archery club here or something? In my previous school I went to competitions, I would like to try it if there are around here — asked the blue-eyed one.

Scott thought a bit trying to remember if there were, although remembering the bows directly reminded him of Alisson, making him sigh, and now that he thought, Alisson mentioned the high school archery club.

— "I think, if there is, um, I wouldn't know how to tell you much but my girlfriend is there so when they start classes I can introduce her to you and she could tell you," — Scott replied, making Thalia smile.

— And does your Nico practice any sport or are you in a Club? — Melissa asked with a smile.

At that moment Scott saw his little cousin's cheeks light up and he looked away.

— "I, well actually yeah, uh, I was in two, one in high school and one outside, but they're not as great as my brothers',"— Nico said, shifting uncomfortably.

— Are you kidding? — Percy said as he looked at his brother as if he were playing — You are the best dancer, Nico attends ballet in high school and it is not to show off my brother, but he does some turns that uff has really surpassed everyone in his class — the green-eyed one spoke proudly making Melissa smile.

—Oh yeah and he's into acrobatic and artistic gymnastics too, he went after school, he's much more flexible than me, he can bend all over like a doll and he's amazingly cool when he slides through hoops, I think one day he might be in one of those great shows — Thalía said with a smile, at what was said by her mother and son siblings, they smiled seeing the support they gave the boy, although these were "feminine" sports according to society.

—That's great Nico, although I don't know if there is gymnastics in the school, I know there is a ballet club around here — Scott said smiling at his cousin who just gave him a smile, but this was shy, the boy really was too much Tender.

—"We could go ask for reports after my shift tomorrow Nico, you know I can sign you up to go to the academy around here," — said Melissa smiling.

— "I don't want to be a bother, those academies usually cost," — said the minor muttering.

— "Don't worry, it'll be fine, just if there are exhibitions or if I can go see you tell me I'd love to see you dance with that. I have more than enough," — Melissa replied, downplaying the money and with a big smile.

— Thank you very much, Aunt Melissa — at this Scott's mother just smiled, dinner flowed more comfortably from there, from questions of places to have fun or what the place was like among other things that were answered.

At the end of dinner and when they washed the dishes Scott began to notice an odor, which although he had noticed before he did not want to give it so much importance, it was a mixture between sea water, the smell of rain and also the smell of death, he really would not know Describe that last one, it was a mix between wine, mint and the smell of soot, all this in a single while, so I knew no human smell was like that, except their cousins, after all they were human right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  The idea of Nico being a ballet dancer, is a reference that I want to give to one of my favorite fics in English that is titled “THE BOYS DON'T DANCE” or so I think, since I haven't read it for a long time, which is of a story Solangelo, which really touched my heart, squeezes it and makes me want to cry all the time but that I enjoy, and I hope with my heart that you continue it, you can find it in Ao3, if you are interested.  
>  If this chapter progressed too fast, it is because I wanted to give it that effect, since that is what the characters felt is that everything was too early for an event that has left them marked.  
>  Nico being a gymnast has always been in my mind and that gives me a thousand years of life besides that in a battle being highly flexible helps on many occasions and more if you know how to move, this is inspired more than anything in the first Robin of Batman, Dick Grayson, aka Nightwing.  
>  So far I have seen chapter 23 of the third season of Teen Wolf and it really hurt me a lot the death of Erica and Boyd was made to me even somewhat unnecessary, so since I cannot accept his death in this story they will be alive, because it will not go according to the series, there will be scenes that will sometimes be somewhat as is, but there will be others completely modified.


	3. School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you know, English is not my first language, so if there is a mistake, do not hesitate to tell me.  
> I have to say that this story is originally intended to be updated every Monday but if there are problems it will be updated every Tuesday, so the update will be between that two days.  
> Do not hesitate to leave your comments, I appreciate them very much

**Beacon Hills, California September 1, 2011, 8:00 a.m.**

  
Scott went calm and confident to school, he felt that this year, it would be his year after all, he had been studying, training and preparing for everything that was to come, so yes, it felt good, really good. On the other hand, Lydia and Alisson had seen the arrival of the twins and Lydia definitely wanted to at least get involved with one. His gaze was really going to be there until then, lost in the twins, but the pair of girls saw an extremely curious trio, and at least two of them were very attractive, damn they seemed carved by the gods themselves, and one was very tender, that deadly tenderness that you knew that if I asked you for something you would do it without asking, the first was a tall boy, with a mischievous sea-green look, his hair combed to no specific side, but that gave him great charm, he brought a A blue and white swimming team jacket had black jeans, and gray Vans, then on the left side of the trio was a girl, who if Lydia was honest was willing to experience her sexuality for her, she had her hair combed On the other hand, her hair was black with some blue streaks, she wore a lot of jewelry on top, on her lip, on her eyebrow and on both ears, but it really made her look good, she had a black shirt with the word "F * ck" written on it. I was semi into in his pants which were black to the waist and a belt with spikes, next to that he had black converse, the girl's eyes were electric blue and her gaze was defiant, in short Lydia wanted to talk to him, then there was the most He was the smallest of the group, in the same way he had his appeal, but he was more than anything cute, he had long black hair tied to a half ponytail, although some strands escaped forming small bangs that made his pale freckled face look something Angelic, she had a shirt just like the one of the girl next to her, but this was white, her black jeans were tight and were at the height of her waist with a black and white belt, and the shape of her clothes was similar to the girl's Maybe they were brothers? He wondered and that was why they were both dressed so well, in addition, he had white combat boots and a skull ring in one of his hands, apart from having a necklace of sockets that if you noticed the other two also had, apart from that he wore a black sweatshirt on top that was too big for him and highlighted his big black eyes which seemed to shine, making him look very cute.

— "This year will get interesting,"— Lydia spoke with a small smile.

**[...]**

Percy, Thalia and Nico really didn't want to attract attention, really the less known the better, but apparently being the new ones and being dressed as they usually did in New York made them too flashy, but hey it doesn't matter if they were lucky. They would drop them a week, now each had to go to their class, Percy's schedule was for third grade while Thalia and Nico had second grade. They both realized that they were a bit different and they weren't going to be together in all subjects, that made Nico nervous, after all he didn't want to be alone in a completely new place, oh at least not again.

  
—Well, dwarf we have the second and third hour together so don't worry, and at rest it's even time — Thalia said, pointing to her schedule and Nico's — So we'll see each other, don't worry — said the blue-eyed woman with a smile.

— "If they tell you something, let us know," — Percy said, slapping him, and leaving with Thalia.

Nico took a deep breath and continued on his way, he went to the classroom where he sat behind a red-haired girl, who did not pay attention to him and thanked the gods for it, they really did not want anyone to talk to him or at least the day Today, he sat taking out his notebooks, next to his book, which he had found in Italian, he had really been using them since he entered mortal school, because if his dyslexia in Italian was bad, in English it was much worse, as well that he preferred to have his books in Italian and to answer the rest in English. Before starting class, he saw two more boys arrive, one of them his cousin Scott, he was very absorbed in the conversation with his friend, so Nico decided not to bother him, he took out his phone and began to message Leo, saying how he was going and promising to tell him if there were weird things like monsters or something similar.

In that case, a message reached most of those in the classroom and a teacher arrived reading a text and saying to put away their cell phones, and she really did that, she was restless, she felt something wrong, she had the feeling that there was a monster nearby, and that. It really made him uncomfortable, he turned to various places to find absolutely nothing, he tried to concentrate on the class but the feeling was there and it was really making him nervous, he just hoped that no one noticed the shadows around him.

He thought it was his imagination, until he turned to look at his teacher with more attention, she had fog covering her, absolutely everything, and it was not just any fog, it was the fog of Tartarus that only the children of Hades and Pluto could access without need of denser magic, she closed her eyes and then opened them concentrating on her teacher until she saw her true form and oh shit, I wish I hadn't, it was ... Fuck, it was horrible, they massacred her that was obvious and it was painful to see her, but Nico She had seen much worse things so she could handle it, she looked like a monster that was converted, she was not born that way it was obvious, it was something else, but she preferred not to find out, apparently she had not detected Nico yet and she hoped that the rest of the time would continue like that. school year, he did not feel like fighting today or the remaining week, if he was lucky he would never get his attention, the trouble of having removed the fog of Tartarus at least before his eyes made him always see it the same way, now longs She could go back to blindfolding that, just be able to ignore it, but she knew she wasn't going to be able to.

— Is something wrong Nico? — The teacher said, standing behind Nico, she had no bad intentions, for now but she still felt her heavy aura and it was very uncomfortable, Nico shuddered at her touch and quickly withdrew from the hand of the thing or what was her teacher .

— No, all good, could you not touch me again? I do not want to be rude, I just do not like physical contact with strangers — Nico spoke, noting his Italian accent, he did not raise his gaze and only made himself even more, that caught the attention of the others in the room, including his cousin, Nico felt his heart race more and more, the teacher just gave him a squeeze instead of walking away, oh shit he had noticed, he was beginning to sweat he really knew that he could not attack if he had already cut the throat of that thing.

— Excuse me teacher, but you already told you that you do not like to be touched, you could let go it seems that you will have a panic attack — A brown boy spoke, who to the surprise of the group looked at his teacher seriously.

— Oh right Stiles, an apology Nico did not want to bother you — Nico knew that the teacher's words were not true, fuck no, he was not going to let her put her hand on him again, so when he saw that he was going to shake her hair like "Excuse me" he slapped her hand, drawing the woman's attention, or whatever it was, then just backing away and continuing to pretend to be nice.

He thought nothing was going to get worse until Scott quickly left the classroom, which was strange, but he tried to put it aside, until he heard the red-haired girl in front speak softly and the boy who had defended him, Stiles, began to talk about strange things in which he was making his ADHD go crazy and want to know more on his own or that was when he felt a chill, and saw the first bird come and crash next to the window, Nico had a very bad foreboding, so when his teacher walked over to the window and watched the entire flock approaching and Nico was almost certain they would start crashing, so he put his things away quickly while I wait until the next bird crashed back against him. glass, at one moment the windows had been broken and everyone was on the ground, Nico was small luckily and ended up in a corner covering himself with his backpack, luckily he only ended up with some scratches on the arms and a few small ones on his face, the rest of his classmates didn't look so good.

At the end of things, what Nico called "the Blake thing" was in a supposed state of Shock so much so that Stiles went to try to know if he was okay, Nico only hugged himself, he knew that she had caused him, that was a Obviously said of a bad omen, something bad was going to happen and very soon, that would not leave his thoughts for a long time, the rest were in the background before this, until he saw his brothers by the entrance.

— NICO — shouted both dark-haired men approaching their brother, and most of them had withdrawn from the accident so there were only him, Stiles, Alisson and Lydia from the students, the others were paramedics or officers, Nico observed how his brothers came running to him Thalia gently took her face and examined her face, which now had a pair of band-aids for the scratches on her face, however, when looking at her arms they realized that they were bandaged.

— You're good? How you feel? — Asked an alarmed Percy.

— "I'm fine, it was just a few scratches," — Nico replied, standing up.

— The teacher told us that we could retire for today — Thalia spoke as she picked up Nico's backpack and hung it on her shoulder, Percy surrounded Nico by the shoulders and the three of them left the aura.

They walked in silence until they left high school, it seemed like they would walk back home like this until Percy spoke.

— You also saw that horrible woman, right? — Percy spoke in ancient Greek as he turned away, oh, right Percy was also able to see through the fog of Tartarus, only if he was extremely concentrated or alert.

—"I couldn't see it well, but I knew it was a monster, not a common one, but one,"— Thalia said, in the same way in Greek.

— I ... I really did see her all, she's my teacher, she, I really don't know what she is, but she's not human and she doesn't mean well — said the black-eyed one in the same language the boys used - I think she may suspect I'm not normal - Nico confessed.

— "Shit," — said both Percy and Thalia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shortness of this chapter but it was more like a link to the next chapter.  
> Thank you for reading


	4. Cousins with strange smell.

Isaac was unconscious, he had been in the hospital and they had had to flee to heal him in a better place and without the people who were not supernatural not interfering, now he was lying in the same room where Erica and Boyd were asleep, although they seemed more in a coma, apparently they had been injected with a poison and it was taking a long time to heal, meanwhile Derek was preparing a recipe with herbs that would heal Isaac, before this Scott watched from afar, he knew he could not stay long and long Except for what happened at school, his mother wanted him to spend most of the time at home or at least as much as possible, because she had told him that she did not want her cousins to be alone for so long, more than anything for safety, But at the time there were only a couple of things that worried him, his packmate and how to try to explain the strange things to his cousins.

"It'll be fine, but you'd better stay put," Derek explained as he looked at Scott.

"I understand, Stiles is about to arrive, apparently something happened after I left, but he wants to explain it, he really made school canceled for today" Scott spoke, Derek just nodded and both werewolves were silent looking at the rest of the pack and waiting for the brown haired boy.

When the boy arrived, the first thing he did was ask about Isaac, somewhat scared by the younger boy, who was practically like a little brother to him, oh well he knew that if he were smaller he would treat him more as if he were his son, but that is another story, after his first state of worry, Stiles began to explain what had happened at school while they were gone.

"Wow, that was strange," Scott commented.

—Yes, although before that there was a strange boy, he seemed younger than us, I think he is, he and the teacher had a discontent, I think you were there Scott but you were very busy texting, Miss Blake, our teacher touched the boy , to get his attention but I think he does not like to be touched, he seemed to be about to have a panic attack, so I went out to defend him, then I talked to Lydia, and I saw him tense and stiffen before the first bird crashed, then I put away all his books and things just before the whole flock arrived, it seemed as if he knew what was going to happen - Stiles explained looking at those present - After that he moved a lot away from Miss Blake, he looked at her carefully as if he was going to do something to him, I really don't know, I don't know how the boy could have known that, unless he's a clairvoyant or something - Stiles theorized.

"What was the Stiles boy like?" Derek asked looking at the brunette.

"Um, well he was short, no more than 1.50, his skin was very pale, damn he looked like a vampire, wait. Are there vampires?" - Before the intense gaze of the alpha, he understood that he should continue describing the boy - Well he also had very dark eyes, I think they were completely black, his iris was not visible, and his hair was also black and long, and his clothes were Totally goth, I don't know if he's going through a phase - I digress the last thoughtfully, he blamed his TDHA.

"Wait," Scott says as he takes out his cell phone and opens the chat he had with his mother, she had sent him a photo of his cousins before they arrived and as Stiles described the boy, it was just the description of his cousin, he took out the phone and he showed the image to Stiles - Is it him? The one in the middle, ”Scott asked, showing Stiles the photo.

The brunette looked at the photo, in the image was the boy from his class and on the right side was a super sexy girl in his opinion, with beautiful electric blue eyes and a freckled face, on the left side there was a boy, really hot, fuck Stiles would die If he had it in front of him he was very handsome, in truth he was, the boy had sea green eyes and was black like the rest of the people in the photo.

"Yeah, it's him, wait why do you have a picture of him on your phone?" - He asked while looking at his best friend.

"Old man he may not have known just came to town, he's my cousin Nico," Scott explained.

-AND? It could be that he and his brothers are some kind of vampires or seers or whatever friend, because I really haven't met anyone this hot that isn't supernatural - Stiles explained spreading his hands, emphasizing the point.

\- Am I hot? - is what Scott came out of saying in response to which Derek let out an exasperated sigh, wondering why he had made a pack with a lot of teenagers.

"Yes bro, you are, but that's not the point, did you smell anything weird about them or like that?" Stiles asked.

"In fact, they smell like the sea, the rain and all that, but I guess that's where they lived, they really don't have anything strange, it's just my cousin who is going through a stage and his brothers who have good genes, nothing else," he defended Scott shouldering his shoulders - Besides, not everyone has to be supernatural Stiles.

"Good, but when one of your cousins jumps out to suck someone's blood, don't even talk to me," said the brunette, crossing his arms and pouting.

They left that for the moment, now Stiles had been commissioned to take care of Isaac, meanwhile Scott and Derek would go to check the surroundings, and in turn going to check Scott's cousins, although the beta did not thank him so much harass your family.

Stiles walked by posing next to Isaac, he checked the temperature as well as Erica and Boyd, it was natural that the wolves had a high temperature, however, they felt frozen, so he just went through sheets covering each one of them. them, while he was just brewing a tea that Derek told him to prepare for Isaac to help him heal faster.

**[…]**

Meanwhile Percy was going by Estelle to the nursery, Thalia had returned to her now home to talk with Reyna and Annabeth to try to find out about the new monster they had found and how to get it away as soon as possible, and because Nico was in ballet at that time, Nico did not want to go, but wanted to investigate to solve that because it was his fault that they were discovered, but Percy denied it and said that it was not his fault and that he was going to be distracted in the sport even for a while, They would investigate further later when they were all together.

Without further ado, the older black-haired man entered the nursery where they gave him Estelle and walked back to his aunt Melissa's house, he really appreciated being a demigod and having gotten used all his life to running from one place to another and escaping, because of another way I couldn't have endured the whole walk.

"You know Estelle, I think if we get home early we could make blue cookies, of course they don't come out as well as Nico or Mom ..." Percy paused at that and stroked his sister's hair, which was snuggled into his chest - I would have liked her to show you how she did with me and Nico, you already know that she is there when you go to your first day of school, when they give you your first punishment or when you make your first friends, that you have to taste the mass of the cookies before anyone else for being by her side or helping her beat, but I guess she can't do that anymore ... - A small tear came out of Percy's eyes - But good for that you have your brothers little Estelle, I'm sure Nico I will teach you how to prepare the best blue cookies, and Thalía will probably steal some dough so that you can try it before anyone else, and I will try to be there on your first day of school, we will try to be with you, since, although mom we will not try to make your essence of ac accompany.

At the end of her speech, the little girl with blue eyes turned to see her brother with a look full of innocence, she placed her little hands on her brother's face, trying to climb until she was at the level of the older's face, the little girl wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him tightly and kissing his cheek.

"Good Percy," she said those simple words, smiling proudly at what she said, laughing as she clapped her hands a bit.

The older man smiled, kissed his sister's cheek and continued walking calmly without knowing that a couple of wolves were listening in the distance.

"Oh shit Derek now I feel bad for listening to my cousin with the talks with his sister, that sounded very personal," Scott replied with a glance at his alpha, the other just raised his shoulders.

—It smells strange - was the only thing the older said - Just kill them under surveillance, there have been strange things about cults - he said and then turned around, Scott sighed at what he said and followed where Derek had gone, after all the man had agreed to try to get the tattoo done.

**[…]**

Nico had just left the dance academy, he had met the girls and a couple of other boys there, they had praised him for his dance style and he was happy to have had another member, he liked this, he really needed to get rid of all a bit, from being demigod to what happened with his adoptive mother and the conflict of monsters at school, the dance really helped that, it was a respite, a bit of normality among so many bizarre things.

Sighing on the way to the local bus stop, when he was there he heard the engine of a motorcycle, I really try not to pay so much importance to it so he took out his phone and sent a message to Thalía saying that he was going home, at that moment A motorcycle is parked in front of him, Nico looks up and sees the motorcyclist, he has to be at least 1.80 tall, he is stocky, with muscles and has a dangerous look, and although Nico's alert senses were activated he does not feel as if he were the presence of a monster, so he just tries to ignore it and focus on his cell phone.

"Hello cute, what are you doing here?" - Said the boy, taking off his helmet, of course Nico did not overlook the beauty, but it made him stupid that he did not see the big yellow sign that says "Bus Stop"

"Dha," he says as he raises a hand toward the sign.

"I see, but you know?" The next bus passes in an hour, don't you want me to take you? He asks playfully.

"No thanks, I don't like talking to strangers," she said adjusting her backpack and crossing her arms.

"I see, I'm Ethan. I'm 17 years old. And you are?" - The older asked with a playful smile, the wolves like the challenge and that little one was giving him a fight, he liked that.

"Nico and I'm too small for you so keep on your way," he said, waving his hand for her to leave.

"Come on friend, I'm just offering you a ride, just that," he said with a wry smile.

"Well, do you have another helmet?" - said the one with black eyes.

"No, but you can take mine" Ethan offered his helmet, Nico sighed and took it and then put it on and sit behind the boy "Hold it nice," Nico was about to tell him not to call it that, but before he spoke, he boy started making Nico cling to him.

He just hoped that being next to that boy and having met them would not bring him problems in the future.

**[…]**

Isaac had gotten up somewhat unwell, really exhausted, Stiles helped him drink some teas that helped him improve and was there massaging his back as if it were a child, trying to calm him down, the blonde wouldn't say it out loud, but He was grateful for it, that the older boy cared about him and took care of him gave him a feeling of warmth that he had not felt since he was very young. Scott and Derek came reporting that he was not seen near the alpha pack, or at least in the surroundings of the property and besides that Scott's cousins had a peculiar smell, however, it was all for the moment, Isaac was He would stay with Stiles until Boyd and Erica woke up, apparently seeing his packmates so injured made the pup depressed and wanted to be in his wolf form so he could snuggle with them and sob, which would not be good for her. mental health of the blond, so the best thing would be for him to go with Stiles who they had noticed, helped calm the werewolves of the pack when they were in a bad state, they thought it could be because he was the emissary of the pack.

When Stiles left with Isaac, Derek told Scott to be on the lookout for the alpha pack and his cousins, because although they didn't seem dangerous, they did have a strange smell, Scott reluctantly accepted this and said goodbye to Derek after get his tattoo done.

When he got home Scott received an unknown smell inside, this worried him, as I identify the smell as a werewolf, however, it was very faint.

He became concerned and followed the trail, until he realized that it was mixed with the distinguished scent of his younger cousin, Nico, when he got closer he saw a conversation between his three cousins, although it seemed more like an argument style, so Scott did his best whatever occurred to him, he started spying, which was very easy due to his enhanced senses.

"You can't just get on a stranger's motorcycle Nico, it could have been an organ dealer or a thief or maybe a kidnapper," Percy screamed in whispers.

"It didn't seem dangerous, and it's not like I couldn't take care of myself," Nico said and Scott was betting his entire allowance that he just shrugged his shoulders and looked almost indifferent at his brothers.

"Nico you just can't hang out with strangers, and that guy makes me really sick," Thalia said, crossing her arms.

"If it was creepy, what did you say the boy's name was?" Eren? Erick? - Percy spoke as he began to ramble.

—Ethan, his name was Ethan and he just gave me a ride, it's not important, he also goes to our school or so he said, but it doesn't matter, if you stay calm I won't be near him when he's alone. Happy? - Nico said and at this Scott froze, Ethan, Ethan was the werewolf who smelled of his cousin, one of the alpha twins and a member of his now enemy pack, who now knew where he lived.

"Shit," Scott cursed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of the year and you want to wish them, happy, Yule, Christmas, or festival of the rising sun depending on their belief, I personally celebrate yule and Christmas for my families, but that already belongs to each person, but good in conclusion Happy parties.


	5. Growing chaos

**_Beacon Hills, California._ **

After everything that happened, Stiles called Scott to see if he would still accompany him to Heather's party, since it would be his birthday party and he did not want to miss or go alone, Scott agreed to this without thinking much, so he prepared and warned to his mother about this before waiting for Stiles who would pick him up, when Stiles came for him they went to the party, on the way they talked about trivial things trying to forget a little about the supernatural world and the concerns that accompanied it, even if it was for short period of time of course this could not be completely avoided but it was good to have a break, upon reaching the place Stiles's friend kissed him, this made Scott open his eyes and look at his friend in surprise, who made an uncomfortable face, the polka dot brown was going to protest, however the girl did not let him speak and took him to the basement there he confessed that he wanted to lose his virginity with him, Stiles although flattered confessed that he could not do it more than anything because e at that time she had a boyfriend and also looked at her as nothing more than a very good friend, the embarrassed girl asked Stiles to go out, he did not protest and went out to get a non-alcoholic drink to try to comfort the girl, he really did not want to do it feel bad, after all she did not know many current things about him, the problem was when she returned and her friend was no longer screaming and looking but there was no one in the basement, when she approached the place where she had been she saw a black spot next to The abandoned heels of the worried teenager went up and told Heather's friend and Scott after all the policemen arrived, beginning an interrogation towards the brown-haired Stiles confessed how everything had been, including the revelation he made to Heather and that is why he had had to leave her alone, he really didn't think that was a common and pleasant way to come out of the closet with his father, but nothing in Stiles' life was normal, his father just nodded and everyone started When looking for the now missing girl, Stiles and Scott were sent home, Stiles felt guilty for not having been with Heather and Scott tried to comfort him, trying not to get into any attack, even the puppy-eyed boy offered Stiles to stay at home so that he would not have to go home alone.

"No, I'll be fine Scott, just now you know… I can't help but think that if I hadn't made her feel good, the police wouldn't be looking for them now," the boy with whiskey eyes confessed.

"It wasn't your fault, well I know that maybe at this moment you don't think so, but it is, you couldn't have known what would happen to her besides you respected her privacy when she asked you, you didn't do anything wrong" Scott spoke as he watched to his brother with a reassuring smile.

"Thanks bro," Stiles said in a whisper.

"Anytime bro," Scott replied, rubbing himself lightly at Stiles.

"Oh don't do that weird wolf thing while I'm driving, then mark with your scent or rub with me later right now I really don't want to crash" Stiles spoke with a soft laugh, Scott smiled.

The rest of the way to Scott's house passed quickly, with uncertainty and a somewhat heavy atmosphere, whatever was coming up would not be good.

**[…]**

Isaac felt restless, anxious and nervous, he did not want to be around that guy, he did not like him or trust him and less with all the stories that were told about him that man to whom he would have to trust his memories, however, Derek his alpha and practically the pack father told him that he had to trust him in order to receive the information about the girl which he had seen before part of the alpha pack hunted him down atrociously.

Peter approached with a somewhat creepy smile, but at the same time normal for him, his claws were extended leaving them in view of the young blond who took a breath, well this would take time. He took a breath as he felt the pressure on his spine Isaac took a strong breath as he tried to fight against Peter's grip but Derek stopped him, felt his pulse a thousand for hours while Peter and Derek talked, the location of the place where they had to go and the person they were looking for, an acknowledgment was felt in the air as well as the aroma of nostalgia and melancholy, a few moments later Peter let go of it, consequently causing Isaac to fall to the floor and Peter ended up in a wall panting Derek approached the younger blond helping him to stand up and take a breath.

"It's Cora," said the older blonde, looking at both boys. "Alphas have Cora," he said more seriously this time, Derek cursed under his breath and then let out a frustrated sigh.

"Who is Cora?" Isaac asked in dismay.

"My Sister," Derek confessed, looking seriously at both blondes.

**[…]**

Thalia woke up in a bad mood, she had had strange dreams about five people with red eyes, and a girl desperate for the warmth and strength that Lady Artemis gave, the only thing that came to her head was that she was a werewolf or at least that's how she felt because of her despair at the touch of the full moon, the daughter of Zeus was doubtful about this and tried to ignore all that a bit, it was still too early to worry, she just took a shower and prepared for school with a bitch face at rest, while trying not to look destroyed.

"Good morning" Nico, Scott and Percy greeted at breakfast while little Estelle just laughed.

"Days" said the black-haired woman with a grimace as she sat next to Scott and stole one of Percy's blue cookies, she heard the shriek of her apparently older brother, at this the blue-eyed one just rolled her eyes.

Breakfast almost happened in a blink of an eye without much action or relevance, Thalía went out with her brothers to take the bus, after all it was not as if Scott could take them all on his motorcycle, besides that they could not use their aunt's car since she used it for work and taking Estelle to kindergarten so yes, the bus was the best option.

Thalía yawned and stretched while waiting for the bus, meanwhile she began to pay attention to what her brothers were wearing, so she realized that the three were dressed very similarly, all three had black combat boots, black ripped jeans and a polo shirt White, the only thing that changed was what they were wearing, Nico was wearing a jacket with a military print that was at least two sizes bigger than his, it was likely that he took it off Leo, meanwhile Percy was wearing a simple blue sweater, and Thalía was wearing a leather jacket that had the mestizo camp logo embroidered, that had been a gift from Reyna, when they were least expected the three brothers were already inside the bus and ready for their second day of classes.

**[…]**

Upon arriving at the school Thalía said goodbye to her brothers to look for Alisson, Scott's girlfriend, after all yesterday she could not speak in a good way with the girl due to the bird accidents, without further ado the black-haired woman waited in the parking lot until she saw The chestnut's car arrived, she approached a little after all, she wanted to ask quickly and then continue with her day, however, I hear a bit of Lydia and Alisson's conversation and how the brunette couldn't leave her at home because she would go to On one hand, Thalia would not really have paid much attention to this if it were not because she felt the same chill that ran through her when her adoptive parents died, this girl was going to do something important something that would mark her but the daughter of Zeus still did not know why she knew that He tried to ignore the sensation a little and with a quick step he positioned himself in front of both girls.

"Hey Alisson, I don't know if you remember me from yesterday, I'm Scott's cousin, Thalía, I don't know if you remember what we talked about yesterday and you told me that you were going to give me information about the school's archery club" she commented quickly seeing to the girl with a smile.

"Oh yes, I remember" Alisson spoke while searching for some things in his backpack "Here I have the information I asked the coordinator some things and then write it all down here" When he finished saying that Alisson gave a few sheets to the black-haired woman, Zeus's daughter smiled taking them.

"Thank you very much Alisson" said the girl with blue eyes with a smile and then put the papers in her backpack "Well I guess we'll see each other later, bye Alisson and ..." she stared at the redhead so that later the girl smiled at her.

"Lydia, my name is Lydia" said the girl with a somewhat fake but kind smile at the same time.

"Yes Lydia, good bye," the black-haired woman said goodbye, moving away from the pair of girls.

They both saw the girl, shrugged their shoulders, shrugging it off, while Alisson had in mind to go to the bank thus finding out the mark of the mysterious girl they had met and looking for Isaac. On the other side of the school Thalia would prepare to follow Alisson after all the last time she ignored her instincts someone had died and this time she would not let anyone die, not if she could help it ...

The school passed like a blur for Thalía, the only relevant thing was that she had seen the boy who had left Nico, well, rather, she saw two identical boys, they were identical twins, even a little in their attitude, which was somewhat flirtatious, haughty and self-centered, which Thalía decided she didn't like, she had enough with Valdez for that, plus she knew for sure that all the flirtatious and haughty attitude of the Latino was more of a joke than it would be, as it was in the case of the twins .

He said goodbye to his brothers saying that he would stay for a project they had commissioned, both boys were so deep in their own thoughts that they accepted without much hesitation making each brother go his own way, Thalía at a silent pace went to Alisson's car , he knew that what he would do was illegal, but something told him that what Alisson would do would be worse than a simple break-in and it really is not like he had done it before, it would not be the first or the last illegal thing that he would do so without more forced the back of the car into it and using a bit of the classic fog magic so that Alisson would not notice it, the brunette arrived shortly after she looked tense and turned sideways, without further ado she drove slowly but surely, Oh well maybe this would take time.


End file.
